1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that is effective in application to a device (digital still camera, digital video camera and the like) for imaging a still image or a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique such as an auto focus for focusing on a specific subject, an automatic exposure control for performing exposure control in accordance with the specific subject and the like is installed in the imaging apparatus. Conventionally, auto focus or automatic exposure control is performed on the subject at a specific position (e.g., middle point within a frame) defined in advance within the frame. However, the subject the user is interested in, that is, the subject to be the object of auto focus or automatic exposure control may not necessarily be positioned at the middle of the frame depending on the preference of framing of the user. In this case, the user operates the imaging apparatus so that the relevant subject shifts to a specific position within the frame, and after performing auto focus or automatic exposure control thereat, must perform framing according to preference, which process is a troublesome task.
A technique for solving the above problem includes a technique for performing imaging in advance (this imaging is hereinafter referred to as “preliminary imaging”) to specify the object to be focused or the object on which to perform exposure control. In the technique for performing preliminary imaging, the object to be focused or performed with exposure control is specified using an image imaged in the preliminary imaging.
A specific example of the technique for performing the preliminary imaging includes a technique for focusing on the face of a person within the image irrespective of the position/range of the person in the field (in the image) (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application No. 107335 (2003)). Similarly, the technique for performing the preliminary imaging also includes a technique for performing an appropriate exposure on the person in the image irrespective of the position/range of the person in the image (see Japanese Patent Application No. 107555 (2003)).
In the above prior arts, if a plurality of faces are detected in the screen, the automatic focusing control is performed with at least one part of the face close to the central part as the distance measuring area. Similarly, a technique of when a plurality of faces are detected in the screen includes a technique for automatically having everyone in the screen in a depth of field (Japanese Patent Application No.092699 (2003)).